Quack a dilly HUH?
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [One shot] When the Konoha 12 are left alone and they play a game. Sasuke really wants to win. But what is he thinking, pulling a stunt like that on Sakura! [SasuSaku]


**This is fic I made up when I was talking to my sister.**

**She liked the idea...so I hope you do!**

**It's Sasuke/Sakura, so if you don't like this couple...why the hell are you in the section?**

**Not very fluffy...just cute:)**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you would have already witnessed a lot of fluff and clans being rebuilt.**

**NOTE: This is when they were about 13. I AM NOT AN INO BASHER! That's just how she acts when she's around Sasuke. **

**I'm not sure if she's that mean around Naruto but...oh well...**

**N'kay...so...**

**ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

** Quack-a-dilly-HUH?**

Naruto and his comrades, Mr.I'm-to-emo-for-my-shirt and Pinky, were waiting on the ever famous bridge.As always, Kakashi was late.

Naruto was leaning on one of the poles, sleeping. Sasuke was looking out at the water silently. Sakura was doing thinking about what do do

while they waited.

_Hmmm...I remember that game we used to play in the Academy...what was it called? Oh yes! Qua-_

POOF!

Kakashi popped up. The only ones who seemed to notice where Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto obviously didn't see him because he was asleep. Kakashi looked at Kyuubi-boy for minute, then kicked him in the river below.

"Kakashi-sensei! You could have hurt Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the spot where Naruto fell in.

Sasuke smirked. "There's on good thing..."

"Or worse! KILLED HIM!" The frantic girl put her hands in her hair and looked at the ground.

"..bonus." The Uchiha murmured.

Naruto finally opened his eyes up.

_Hmmm...why do I feel so wet?_

Then he finally realized it.

He was underwater.

He swam up to the top as fast as he could and took a deep breath. He swam back to the shore and glared at Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME?!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Sasuke smirked and pointed at Kakashi who was hiding in his book.

"Kakashi-sensei? YOU did this to ME?" He asked. Kakashi lifted up his head and said "Mmmhum." then looked back down. Naruto was about to yell

something when Kakashi raised his hand.

"I'm just here to tell you that you have to hang out with all the other genin." Naruto opened his mouth. "Yes Naruto, INCLUDING Team Gai."

Naruto closed his mouth. Sakura had a hidden smile.

_Why do we have to spend the day with our peers? Sound like fun! Maybe we can play that game!_

"You meet them in the park. Kay. Bye." Kakashi poofed away without another word. The 3 confused team mates stared blankly at the spot where Kakashi was,

then stared at each other, then back at the spot.

"Well...we better get going..." Sakura said, breaking the silence.

:X:

Squad 7 made it to the destination Kakashi said to meet them there. Kakashi left out one TINSY WINSY detail...

The teams were the only ones there. No one else. It looked like a haunted carnival.

"Umm...where's everyone else?" Naruto asked. He watched as a tumbleweed went by.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Oh Shit. Naruto. Transform into me. NOW." Sasuke commanded. Naruto had no idea what was going on, so he just listened.

After he transformed into Sasuke, Sasuke transformed into Naruto. Suddenly, a blob of purple and blonde jump on Naruto-as-Sasuke.

Plan...successful.

"SASUKE-KUN! I missed you so much!"

Ino was now on top of the unsuspecting Naruto. She kissed him on the cheek and told him how much she loves him. Sasuke-as-Naruto smirked.

Ino glared at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, blissfully unaware of the event taking place. Sakura was now behind a tree, laughing her ass of at her ex-best friend's

actions. Naruto-as-Sasuke looked up at Boar-girl.

"Sorry Ino, I don't feel the same way about you." He said, trying to contain his laughter at the girl's face.

"S-S-S-Sasuke? Why...? WHHHHYYYY?!" She yelled to the sky. Naruto thought it would be a good moment to fling the crying girl off.

Sasuke-as-Naruto was 'heh'ing histerically on the ground. Ino glared at the 'heh'ing Naruto.

"You're just jealous! YOU wish I love YOU as much as I love SASUKE!" Sasuke stopped 'heh'ing at the moment and glared at the girl.

"Say you hate me." He demanded.

Ino laughed. "You don't have to demand me. I HATE YOU."

"Say you will NEVER bother me or come near me again."

"I will NEVER bother you OR come near you again!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good." He transformed back, causing Ino to stare in shock.

"That turned out better than I imagined, teme!" Naruto said, transforming back. Ino's lip quivered and she started to cry.

"T-T-Then...I...stay...YOU?" Sasuke nodded his head. Ino only could stare.

She was outsmarted by an ice cube.

:X:

"Waaaa! What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we have to wait for Squad 8...YAAAAAAWN..." Shikamaru replied/yawned. Then some voices where heard.

"WO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Right Akamaru?!"

"WOOF!"

"..."

"H-Hello!"

Guess which ones which...

"Looks like we are missing Lee's team." Sakura said, looking at the newly arrived team. Then some MORE voices where heard.

"YOSH! We've made it!"

"...fate...hn...fate...HN."

"...Why am I the only sane one?"

"YAY! The gang's all here!" Kiba cheered. He jumped up. "What should we do now?" He asked a second later. Then another voice was heard.

"I'm a goofy goober YAH! You're a goofy goober YAH!" Sang a walking peanut going by.

...what the hell?

:X:

"Okay...now that Choji has eaten the singing peanut, what should we do now?" Naruto asks. Everyone talks to the people around them...except for Shino and the ice cubes.

"...guys?" Sakura asks.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.

"Guys?"

BLAH BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"GUYS?"

"I'm a goofy goober YAH!" Sang yet ANOTHER peanut.

"Choji! I thought you ate the peanut!" Ino yelled, pointing at the new one.

"I DID! It's a new one! Better eat it no-"

"GUYS! FOR THE LOVE OF FRIGGIN' GOD! SAKURA'S TRYING TO GET YOUR GOD DAMN ATTENTION!" Shino roared, turning red. Everyone turned.

Shino could talk...AND roar?

"Thank you Shino." Sakura thanked.

"You're welcome." Shino welcomed.

"Okay...anyways...I played this game with my friends in the Academy. Ino might remember it. It's called 'Quack-a-dilly-oh-my'."

"HA! I remember that Forehead-girl!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura stared at her ex-best friend.

"Ino-pig, do you even REMEMBER how to play?"

"..no..."

"Okay, I will explain the rules. Everyone, get in a BIG circle." Sakura directs everyone. The order is as follows.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji then back at Sasuke.

"...Uchiha..."

"...Hyuga..."

"Oh boy, here comes some CLAN stuff..."

"...Byakugan..."

"...Sharingan..."

"...Byakugan."

"...Sharingan."

"Byakugan."

"Sharingan."

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!"

"BYAKUGAN!"

"SHARINGAN!"

"GUYS! SHUSH! I'm trying to explain the rules!" Sakura yelled. The two eye-obbessed-clan-lovers turned back to the pink haired girl.

"Okay. Everyone get in a circle."

Everyone does.

"Okay, put your hands out with your palms up. Okay? Now. Put your hands over the person to the right of you and under the person to the left."

"HOLD ON FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

"What is it Ino-pig?"

"You just wanted to be next to Sasuke!"

"...no. Actually I put you with your squads. If you had any brains, you would realize it." The two girls glare at each other. Will their fued ever end?

"I'll just continue now. When the first person goes, which is going to be Naruto, he takes his right hand and slaps Hinata then she slaps Shino and so on so forth."

"..I'll just practice then." Neji said. He turned to Lee and slapped him across the face. Everyone stared in shock. Lee's face as looked as if it was saying 'What the hell Neji?!'.

"Neji! Why did you do that?!" Sakura asked. She walked over and conforted, the now crying, Lee. Neji looked down at her.

He smirked. "Isn't that what we were supposed to do? Slap the person next to you?"

"No Neji! His HAND! HAND! You're the prodigy! You should've figured it out!"

Everyone stared at the pink haired girl. "Really?" They all asked.

"Wow. Your kidding. Why do you THINK we have to hold our hands out...jeez...anyways, you have to learn what happens."

"Okay."

"Well, when the counting starts and when you are the person who is '9' you HAVE to slap the person who is next to you's HAND. They can take their hands away. BUT only at the end of the song. Get it?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"When everyone but 2 people are left, they have to face eachother. One person has to put their hands on the bottom and one on top. When everyone starts to sing, they have to slap their hands up and down. Get it?"

"YES!"

"Okay! Now you have to learn the song." Sakura explained. Sasuke's eye's grew wide.

"No." He growled.

"Huh?" Sakura turned to him. He was GLARING at her! Why was he? What did she do?

"No." He repeated.

"Sorry Sasuke! You have to sing to play!"

"I'm not playing then." He growled.

"It's a mission! You HAVE to!"

"..." She got him! She knows Sasuke doesn't turn down a mission, no matter how stupid it is!

"Okay! Ready? Repeat after me."

"Okay!"

"Quack-a-dilly-oh-my! Quack! Quack! Quack!" Sasuke and Neji glared at her. She completely ignored them. She gestured the other people to sing.

"...how...TROUBLESOME." Shikamaru sighed. Nevertheless, they all sang.

"Say cinco cinco cinco cinco sack!" Sakura sang. They all sang, clearly in pain.

"Follow! Follow! Stick your head in yellow jello! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" They painfully finished.

"Great! Now we can start!" She said. They all made it to their stops in the circle and they started to sing.

**Quack-**

Sasuke slapped Sakura.

**a-**

Sakura slapped Naruto.

**dilly-**

Naruto slapped Hinata.

**oh-my! **

Hinata slapped Shino.

**Quack **

Shino slapped Kiba.

**Quack **

Kiba slapped Ino.

**Quack!**

Ino slapped Shikamaru.

**Say**

Shikamaru slapped Choji.

**Cinco**

Choji slapped Lee.

**Cinco **

Lee slapped Tenten.

**Cinco **

Tenten slapped Neji.

**Cinco**

Neji slapped Sasuke...HARD.

**Sack!**

Sasuke grunted and slapped Neji across the face. Then he slaps Sakura.

**Follow! **

Sakura sighed and slapped Naruto.

**Follow! **

Naruto yelled 'RAMEN!' Then slapped Hinata.

**Stick **

Hinata was still in a state of shock because she was basically holding hands with Naruto. She slapped Shino.

**your **

Shino says nothing and slapped Kiba.

**head **

Akamaru and him howl then he slapped Ino.

**in**

Ino wants to go stand next to Sasuke and slap Sakura, but resists and slaps Shikamaru.

**yellow**

Since Shikamaru went to sleep, Ino slapped Choji's hand for him.

**jello!**

Choji ate a potato chip and slapped Lee.

**1**

Lee blabbered something about youth, then slapped Tenten.

**2**

Tenten muttered something about 'sane' and then slapped Neji.

**3**

Neji punched Sasuke's hand.

**4**

In return of that, Sasuke punched Neji across the face again and then slapped Sakura.

**5**

Sakura sighed again then slapped Naruto.

**6**

Naruto yelled 'THERE'S ANOTHER PEANUT!" Then slapped Hinata.

**7**

Hinata saw it to and slapped Shino.

**8**

Shino was chasing after the peanut so Hinata hit Kiba instead.

**9**

Kiba baked then hit Ino.

**10!**

_This going to be to easy!_ Ino thought! She made a move to slap Shikamaru's sleeping hand, but he pulled away! Ino was out!

"Grrr!" She growled and sat in the middle of the circle, where the losers where.

Here are the people who got out in order.

Shino (He was still chasing after the goofy goober peanut so he was counted as out.)

Naruto

Shikamaru

Lee

Choji

Tenten

Hinata

Then Neji was out and he was a sore loser about it. The finalists where Sasuke and Sakura.

"You're going down, Sasuke." Sakura said, ready to win.

Sasuke smirked. "In your dreams, Haruno."

The losers were singing the song.

"Give it up, Sasuke! I'm going to win!"

"Nope."

"Mmmmhmmm! I played this longer whan you have! There's no way you'll win!"

"My plan will work..."

"No it won't! Nothing will work on me!"

**8!**

Sasuke slapped Sakura's hand's down.

**9!**

Sakura slapped Sasuke's hand's down. She then noticed a certain Uchiha was leaning in.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" She managed to get out.

**10!**

Before anything else could happen, Sasuke kissed her. On the lips. All she could do was stand there in shock. Ino looked as if smoke was going to come out of her ear's any second! Then the unexpected happened.

Sasuke slapped Sakura's hands down as they where pulling apart.

Sasuke smirked. "I win."

* * *

**The End! **

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head!**

**I used to play this game while I was in Elemetary School and I just remembered it**

**If I got any of the rules wrong, please tell me!**

**Thanks! Please review!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
